Season 9 Episode 1
by Zanosphere
Summary: I do not own Charmed or anything related to Charmed. First fan fiction, Read and respond I would love feed back. Should I continue with other episodes?


I do not own Charmed or anything related. This is my first fan fiction, I want to get the readers response and feed back. Should I continue with other episodes?

Episode 9.01 May 28, 2006 Billie is adjusting to the loss of her sister a week later

Piper stood by the door way of Phoebe's old room, the door was shut. She waited there patiently wishing there was something she could do. Leo was still at magic school with the boys.

Billie lay on the bed, it had been a week since the Charmed One's had almost been vanquished by the "Ultimate Power". Billie had made the choice to save her, and the sisters but in turn had vanquished Christy. She lifted her head from the pillow; red eyed, and looked into Phoebe's eyes that were also stained red. Phoebe knew what Billie was going through more than anyone else.

"Honey, I know how hard it is to lose a sister, but you really need to eat something." Phoebe said patiently looking at Billie.

"I know; it's just so hard. It took me years to find my sister, just to have her taken away again by my hands." Billie knew Phoebe's concern. Through everything the two of them had managed to remain close. This was something Billie needed right now.

"Do you know it was eleven days ago to the day that I lost my older sister? I wish there was something I could say to make the pain go away but it takes time." Phoebe told Billie about what had happened with Prue, and how difficult it had been; how big of a change it was to find out she had had another sister younger than her making her the middle sister.

Phoebe remembered the day that Piper and her had packed up Prue's things and had moved in Paige; just as they had done for Billie, after Phoebe had moved into the apartment. Billie and Phoebe continued to talk as Billie took a bite of the sandwich Piper had made for her.

Piper wished she could let go of the grudge she held towards Billie, her two sisters were alive and fine thanks to Billie. Yet Piper still felt that if it hadn't been for Billie and Christy she wouldn't have had to go through that loss. In a way thanks to Billie Piper had Leo back, and all Billie had left was the sisters. She had lost both her parents and her sister since coming into her new powers. Piper knew they would still have to teach Billie all they had learned themselves. She was just not ready to forgive so easily at least not yet.

Phoebe came out of her old room, wiping away tears that had been left on her cheeks.

"How is she doing?" Piper asked in a concerned voice. Just like Phoebe, Piper knew what it was like to lose a sister.

"She is doing about as well as we were when we lost Prue. Can you believe it has been 5 years since we lost Prue?" Phoebe told Piper walking towards her and rubbed Piper's back.

"I know it's hard to believe some days are better than others" Piper said as both sister walked down the stairs.

"Athame!" Paige yelled causing the dagger the demon was caring to orb into her hand. Paige threw the dagger into the chest of the demon killing him instantly in an explosion of flames.

"Why do demon's decide to attack just when I'm trying to train a new charge." Paige asked while orbing out of the alley and into the manor.

"Paige, what happened to you?" Piper asked, concerned from the blood coming from Paige's upper left shoulder blade.

"It was just a lower level demon" Paige scoffed taking a bandage and ointment from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and bandaged herself up.

"They seem to only attack me when I'm training a new charge and all by myself." Paige called to her sisters from the other room. "How is she doing?" Paige asked. She was just as concerned as the rest of her sisters.

"She is holding up, I even got her to eat some of the sandwich Piper had made for her. She will get through this she is very strong." Phoebe said reassuring her sisters.

Piper headed to the kitchen leaving her sisters to talk.

"Think Piper think." Piper thought to herself. She knew she had to get over the trauma of watching both her younger sisters dying. They were alive now and Leo was back. Piper thought of Leo. He had been taken away from her so many times and finally he was back in her life hopefully for good.

Leo sat at his desk grading the papers in front of him as his students continued to read the chapters he had assigned them. He intended on giving them a pop quiz near the end of the class, on the material they were reading.

"Mr. Wyatt, can you come over here please", asked a red hair student near the back of the class room.

Leo stepped out from behind his desk and walked over to the girl.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" He asked looking over her shoulder

The girl pointed to a page in her book. Leo inspected the book and found that the pages were blank.

"Alright which one of you put a spell on Olivia's book" Leo asked looking around the room at the other students.

All the students took their noses out of their books to look up at Leo and notice Olivia's book was blank the students began to giggle. Leo didn't bother trying to figure out who it was that had done that to one of his students and pulled out the same type text book from the shelf and handed it to Olivia.

"Here you go, tell me when you finish where you left off and then if everyone is done reading we will begin the pop quiz." Leo said waiting for an uproar from his students.

In unison al the students said "A pop quiz?"

` Leo ignored the comment and returned to his chair grading papers.

In the nursery at magic school Wyatt's eyes were closed as he counted from ten in his head.

"Ready or not here I come" Wyatt called out his voice echoed through the nursery.

"Found you!" Wyatt called as he opened the closet door. Two children came running out waiting for the others to be found. "Found you!" Wyatt called again looking under one of the tables in the room.

The last person to be found was Chris. Wyatt looked around and wondered where his baby brother had gotten off to. With a grin, Wyatt orbed to his brother. Both boys were now in a cabinet under the sink in the nursery.

"Found you Chris!" Wyatt said smiling at the accomplishment of finding his brother.

"Wy, you cheated!" Chris said as he hugged Wyatt.

Both boys left the cabinet to join the other children. Miss Donovan stood by the wall watching the children play. Since Paige had became head mistress of the school Miss Donovan had taken over the nursery which was easier for her, since she could finally astral project without trouble making her job of looking after the children that much easier. Although the two children she had the worst trouble with were Wyatt and Chris because Wyatt could orb. Though Wyatt could orb him and his brother anywhere; the two of them always managed to make their way back to the nursery because they knew full well what their father and Paige would do to them if they got into trouble.

"Close your books, and get out a piece of paper, and pencil." Leo called to the class after he saw that Olivia was finished, and the rest of the students were quietly talking among themselves. Leo handed out the tests at the front of each row, as the students passed the papers back first taking one for themselves.

Back at the Manor, Piper was still in the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige sat in the dinning room talking.

"I still can't believe I'm finally married. Henry and I still have some things to work through but I know we love each other. I see myself spending the rest of my life with him. What about you?" Paige asked looking at Phoebe.

"I'm happy for you both, and hope everything works out. You know I'm here for you if you want to talk." Phoebe told Paige thinking she had answered her question.

"I didn't mean what you thought about Henry and me, I meant about you and Coop..." Paige said really concerned for her sister and her happiness.

"Coop? I mean, well I love him but... well Paige look at my track record with men it doesn't really scream success does it, and it's forbidden love." Phoebe said thinking about the situation with Coop

"It is not forbidden Phoebe, adult Wyatt and Chris proved that when they slipped and called him Uncle Coop. Honey, I know you've been hurt, but you should give love a try. You never know, he might end up being the one you have your dream daughter with." Paige said with a smile, hoping for the best for her sister.

Piper walked into the dinning room from the kitchen with a platter of food.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Piper asked her two sisters.

"Free food of course, you know me." Phoebe said with a grin, the real reason she was staying for dinner was because she was beginning to miss the Manor.

"I've got to head home, Henry will be getting off work any moment and he already hates that I take time out of our life to help my charges and save innocents. He is worried that what happened a week ago might actually happen. With him being human there isn't anything he can do." said Paige declining the offer from her sister. Paige Orbed from the room after saying her goodbyes.

"So how is good old Coop?" Piper asked her sister with a smile.

"We are taking things slow, he understands plus his job is just as bad as a whitelighters so I rarely see him sometimes." Phoebe answered a little sad.

"I remember those days and then it was even worse when Leo was actually taken from us." Piper said "Things will get better trust me." She reassured her younger sister.

"Are you glad?" Phoebe asked

"About what hun?" Piper wondered what she meant

"Well, now that Leo is human do you worry any less?" Phoebe asked awaiting an answer

"Actually I worry more, I'm afraid I might lose him by something supernatural or worse something simple like a car accident. You do remember Leo getting hit by a car, since then it has opened my eyes that we aren't just looking out for demons but also our surroundings." Piper concluded.

Both Piper and Phoebe recollected the day that the Angel of Death was after Leo and how they had tried so hard to save him from death just to have him hit while he hid in the cab.

"Thank God the Angel of Destiny gave Leo a second chance at life." Phoebe said

"How many chance has he had now...?" Piper asked. Leo had escaped death many times, starting when he had died in the war. All of those events had led him to Piper.

Billie stood in front of the mirror. She looked good for having not showered in a week. She hadn't left the bedroom. Billie was having nightmares about watching her sister die in front of her and she was the one that killed her. Billie stared into the mirror.

"We will get through this!" she said to herself.

She walked to the door; her hand outstretched reaching for the knob. A part of her wanted to open the door the other part wanted to jump back in bed. All the thoughts that she had been thinking the past week were escaping her as she made the decision to open the door. While sulking she had thought about going back in time to save Christy but she knew in her heart of hearts that her sister would never stop going after the Charmed One's. She had some dark moments while she was alone with herself. All of that was past her, as she walked through the bedroom door and into the hall. She made her way to the bathroom, time for a shower she thought.

Leo watched as his students finished the pop quiz.

"Pass your papers to the person behind you." Leo told his students. He went over the answers with them.

"Now pass the papers to the front and you can all leave for the day. There is no homework today; I'm giving you all a break."

All the students filed out leaving Leo to take care of a few unfinished details before he headed off to the nursery locking the door to his class room as he left.

"How are my little men?" Leo asked while entering the room to the nursery.

"Daddy!" Wyatt and Chris both called as they ran towards their father.

"Are we going home now?" Wyatt asked his father.

"Yes, what did you both do today?" Leo asked, as he picked them both up in his arms and gave them a hug and kiss.

"We played hide and seek." Wyatt said.

"Wy cheated daddy!" Chris piped up.

Leo chuckled at his sons, "How did Wyatt cheat Chris?"

"He orbed to find me." Chris knew it was just a game.

Leo went to one of the elders at magic school and they orbed him and his sons to the Manor.

Paige was busy preparing take out when Henry walked through the front door.

"Honey I'm home and boy am I tired. One of my paroles tried to skip town." Henry said walking into the Kitchen.

Henry gave his wife a hug and kiss. Paige flinched a bit when he wrapped his arms around her.

"What happen to your shoulder Paige?" Henry asked with a worried and concerned look on his face.

"It was nothing just a lower level demon attack but I took care of it." Paige said as if it was nothing.

Paige knew Henry worried for her but there was nothing he could really do. It was a job just like he could possibly get shot while on duty. Henry knew the risks of being married to a Charmed One, but it didn't make it any easier.

They both sat down to supper and talk about their day.

"Mommy!" Chris said coming into the dinning room.

"Peanut!" Piper called Chris smiling wide. Piper gave her baby boy a big hug and kiss.

Leo and Wyatt weren't far behind Chris.

"Mom; Chris and I played hide and seek today." Wyatt said and gave his mother a hug and kiss.

Piper looked at her two sons and thought of her accomplishments over the last few years. She had two wonderful boys and a loving husband.

"Hey honey; how was work?" Piper asked Leo seeing that his mind was somewhere else.

"I had a great day except for one of my students played a prank on a girl in my class today. Other than that I'm fine. I love you." Leo told his wife as he gave her a lovers embrace and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you; now that you're here we can eat." Piper said pointing to the food on the table.

"Auntie Phoebe!" both boys called out running to her.

Phoebe hugged the boys; both children sat on either side of her; they both wanted to eat beside her.

"Hi Phoebe." Leo said his mind in another world.

Phoebe knew Leo was a bit stressed so she let it slide that he was a bit scatter brained tonight.

As they began to fill their plates with the food before them someone stood in the archway of the door. Billie stood before them showered and looking her best. There was silence as she walked to the table and sat down.

"Billie!" Wyatt and Chris both called to her and broke the silence. They both smiled; Billie couldn't help but smile back. She loved them. The Charmed Ones and their family had become her own. Of course she missed Christy but without them she would be alone right now.

"How are you doing?" Piper asked Billie unsure of what to say.

"I'm ok." Billie replied. It was really all she could say. She was okay; she was going to be just fine.

After the family finished their plates; Phoebe said her good byes and went home to an empty apartment. Leo took the boys up to their bed room, Paige's old room. Piper gathered up the dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Billie stood in the doorway of the kitchen and dinning room waiting for an answer.

"Definitely; I can always use an extra hand." Piper said standing in front of a sink full of soapy dishes.

Billie walked over to Piper; picked up a towel and began to rinse and dry the dishes Piper had already washed.

Piper remembered how she had felt when Prue had died and how difficult it had been to talk to anyone even Phoebe. She remembered how defensive she had gotten over the loss of her older sister. She wasn't sure what to say to Billie. Neither of them had really talked since that day. Piper wasn't sure how Billie felt towards her and she really didn't understand her own emotions.

Piper and Billie finished up the dishes; as Piper was putting the dishes away Billie began to leave the room.

"Wait…" Piper called to her as Billie neared the door.

"Yeah?" Billie turned around and looked right at Piper.

"I want to show you something; will you come to the attic with me?" Piper finally said after a long pause.

Billie thought for a moment, her eyes on Piper. "Sure; I'll go." She finally said.

Piper and Billie made their way to the attic but not before they stopped by Wyatt and Chris's room. Leo was playing with the boys; tickling them and picking them up playing airplane with them when Piper and Billie came into the room.

"Hey honey." Piper said to Leo. "Time for bed boys!"

Wyatt and Chris hugged and kissed Leo, Piper and Billie.

"Good night; we love you." The two of them said before they hugged and kissed each other good night and made their way to their beds.

"Leo I'll meet you in the bedroom in a minute I have something to show Billie first." Piper said as the three of them walked out of the boy's room.

"Alright Piper; don't be to long you know I can't sleep without you there by my side." Leo said to his wife and kissed her before he headed to their bedroom.

Piper and Billie made their way to the attic. It had been a while since they had actually been up there. Piper grabbed three white candles from the shelf, handing them to Billie.

"I don't understand?" Billie said confused about what Piper was doing.

"You will have to be the one to light them." Piper told her, heading to the Book of Shadows. She opened the book, flipped through some of the pages until she found the page she was looking for.

"You will also have to read this." Piper told Billie.

Billie walked over to the book and memorized the spell. She knew to make this work she would have to light the candles first. Billie sat the candles in a circle and lit each one. She said the spell that Piper had showed her in the book.

Piper watched as Billie took the necessary measures for the spell to work. Piper's eyes began to tear up as Billie recited the spell.

"_Hear these words, hear my cries, Spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now, the great divide_." Billie spoke the words, she wanted more than anything for the spell to work.

In the center of the candles orb like lights started to glow from the floor and made there way up as a transparent figure formed before them.

It was Christy dressed in what appeared to be a white gown; she was illuminated by the glow.

"Christy?" Billie asked as she looked from her sister to Piper. Confusion filled her thoughts.

"Billie, it's me, it really is me." Christy said reassuring her baby sister.

Piper gave them both a comforted look and made her way to leave. She had finally found closer on the situation that had happened a week before.

"Thank you Piper." Billie said as Piper walked from the room. Piper knew they needed time to themselves.

"Christy, I'm sorry. I never meant to kill you; I tried to protect myself and the sister's. I never meant for your fireball to hit you." Billie said with tears in her eyes.

"Billie I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. I feel better than I have ever felt you saved me. I'm not alone either; I have mom and dad with me." Christy said hoping that Billie could finally let go.

"Are they here now?" Billie asked hoping she could see her parents once more.

"No, but they are fine, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about what happened anymore. It was my time, everything happens for a reason. You have a family here with the Charmed Ones. I never had that while I was alive; it was taken from me at a young age as you well know. I think that was why I tried so hard to split the bond between you and the sisters up I was jealous of what you shared." Christy said wishing she could take Billie's pain away.

"Christy we had that bond when we were children we were inseparable, you are my blood and no one will ever replace you. Yes I have a bond with the sisters but that is because they took me in; they showed me what it was like to be a witch. They showed me what it was like to have a family again; to know what love felt like. After you died mom and dad quit paying any attention to me; it was like they died with you. I was never allowed to mention you in front of them so it was like you never existed. I didn't know the truth until I met the sisters that our parents had continued to look for you and never stopped. They never stopped loving us; they just became obsessed with finding you." Billie wished she could hug her sister; hold her tight and never let go. A part of her wished she could go back to the past to save her but knew it would only end like it had began.

"I have to leave, but I just want you to know that I don't blame you one bit for the choice you made. Mom and dad both send their love. They love and miss you just as much as I do." Christy told Billie.

"I love and miss you too." Billie said to her sister as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Both sisters said their good byes and just like she had appeared she was gone. Billie stood there alone and stared at the empty spot where her sister had stood. She finally had the peace she needed in order to move on.


End file.
